


偷吃

by Seraphlay



Category: Lay zhang - Fandom, Zhang Yixing - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphlay/pseuds/Seraphlay
Summary: 结婚纪念日.续NTR背德慎（玩的就是心跳第一人称张艺兴视角慎请愉快食用ǁ͚٩(•͈⌔•͈⑅)۶
Relationships: Zhang Yi Xing | Lay - Relationship, 我兴
Kudos: 8





	偷吃

01.

我好无聊。

我已经五天没见过老公了。无聊地上班，又无聊地回到空荡荡的家里，游戏都打通关了，电视剧也懒得看，每天吃的饭不是便利店就是外卖，都没老公烧的一星半天好吃。

懒洋洋的躺在床上，我居然无聊地翻出钙片看，默默地注视白花花肉体的碰撞，还有肆无忌惮的叫床声。我拉下内裤，轻柔的抚慰着，想象是老公的粗糙的大手在撸动。

看着片里两人动作的增快，我也咬紧下唇，把内裤全部脱掉，趴在床上翘起臀部，愈发加快手里的动作。

“叮叮。”

手机响了，我腾出一个手去接。是老公。

“老婆，你在干嘛？”

他深沉的声音直入我的耳蜗，真好听，我按捺不住心中的想念和嘴里的呻吟，“我在……想着你……自慰……你要看吗？”

他轻笑了声，声音变得很轻很低，好像在我耳边厮磨着，“真的吗……想着我撸，现在硬了吗？”

我老实地回答，“刚才没硬，听你说话……就硬了……”他的声音真的好催情，我闭上眼睛，专心于听觉和下身的触感，“你到底要不要看？”

“我也想看着你射，但现在不方便。这才几天啊，这么欲求不满，后面自己玩了吗？”

已经五天了啊，五天没见老公我真的好想他，要枯了。臭老公，自己出差那么多天，还好意思说我欲求不满。

“你才欲求不满！我……我只是想你了……没玩后面……和你在一起后我就没自己玩后面了。”我把手指往后面移动，柔软湿润的小穴空空的，好像等着什么来插入一样。

“你是想我了？还是想老公的大鸡巴了嗯？”

我翻了个白眼，“我挂电话了。”他急忙说，“别别别，我知道你都想。老婆，手边有润滑液吗？”

“有的，”我拿过来挤了一滩涂到下体上，“我涂好了。”黏黏腻腻的，却感觉后方更热了。钙片里的主人公好像高潮了，大声叫着，我觉得吵，把电视关了。

“你那儿有人？”老公发来质疑。

我躺在床上，叉开大腿，手指在穴口皱褶处按压，“没有，是钙片，我现在躺下了。”

“啧啧啧，我老婆这么想要啊，还一个人偷偷看钙片。”他又笑话我，“小野猫等我回去教训你，插到你一个星期都不敢做爱。”

就会说荤话，“你最好是，等你回来我先把你榨干。”

“现在把中指插进去。”

我乖乖照做，手指在润滑液的帮助下很顺利地进入了，慢慢没入小穴，轻微的抽插着，噗呲噗呲发出水声，“进……进去了。”

“现在插第二根，插快一点，你太慢了。”

神经，他倒是自己插插看啊，不知道有多痛吗。这样抱怨着，我费力地挤入无名指，“啊，好痛！”小穴因为两根手指的挤入有些不适应，我慢慢退出手指，揉捏着穴口，再试图挤入，“太……太紧了进不去……”

“把手指拿出来，自己舔湿，我要听到水声。”

我一手撸动着阴茎，一手塞进了嘴里，想象是老公的粗壮在嘴里抽插着，我缓慢的吞吐，灵活的舌头从指缝舔到指尖，细细密密的亲吻着，又把手指深到喉口，让几只手指都感受口腔温暖的裹敷，退出去时吸吮着每一个指腹，离开的时候发出很响的“啵”的一声。

他声音更加低沉了，好像听到了咽口水的声音，“现在，把它想象成我的鸡巴，全部肏进去。”

“啊！”三根手指全部进入到穴内，湿滑糜烂的小穴被插的满满的，我吃力的抽插着，“全……全进去了……”

“动。”

好累啊……有老公了之后，我就再也不玩自己后面了，和他在一起前我也很少会照顾到后面。因为真的好累，一边酸痛着，一边还要自己动手。我自己耕耘了一番，前面硬邦邦的阴茎还是一点要射的感觉都没有。

“老公，我不行了，呜呜……我自己射不出来……我想你……”我拔出手指，感受到后方一阵空虚，更怀念老公的硕大，他可以填满我，插到我最深的地方，狠狠的贯穿我，想着想着，我就哭了起来。

“宝贝老婆别哭啊，我也想你，我保证这边忙完肯定回来。实在是太忙了我操，这几个公司没一个省心的。”听他的声音也确实烦躁了起来，老公一个人管这么多跨国公司是蛮辛苦的，我的确不应该烦他。

“呜……没事的，老公我等你回来。”时间也不早了，明天还要早起上班，我无奈的看着逐渐软下来的阴茎，和老公说了拜拜。

电话那头也是充满了无可奈何，想着可以早日见到老公，我简单的冲了个澡就进入了梦乡。

02.

又是无聊的一天。

我在讲台上念着书本，上面是枯燥的乐理知识。练习生十个睡倒九个，这门课的确非常无趣。但你们不是想出道嘛！就应该拿出全部精神来面对！

“啪，啪，啪！”我下台走近几个已经睡出呼噜的练习生，狠狠地拍醒了他们，“还想出道吗？最简单的乐理知识不好好听，以后怎么自己写曲子！”

被拍醒的练习生眼睛惺忪，打了几个哈欠，手支在下巴上。有几个打起精神来听，但有一个好像又睡过去了。

“小周！”我叫他，“你能不能别睡了，书本上的知识都学会了吗？”

他摇摇晃晃地站起来，抬起下巴看我，188的高大身材让我只能仰视他。他把书本草草翻了一遍，玩味式的挑起嘴角，“都会，很简单。”

诶？这么横？虽然早就听说他是班上脾气不太好的学生，但之前几节课都比较太平，我就没多注意。这么牛，还来当什么练习生啊。

“都会？那我来考考你。”我故意出了个很难的问题，挑眉看他反应，他挠了挠头，脱口答对。

我满脸黑线，立马想出了一个更难的。他抱着手臂沉思，看他焦灼的表情我内心暗笑，哈哈，答不出了，就算你答出来也是错误答案，因为这个问题极具迷惑性，也可以被称作文字游戏，我之前也困扰了很久。

“小兴老师，你觉得我肯定会说……对不对？”他看向我，“但答案是……我说的没错吧。”

靠，我无语了。他怎么都答对了。

看着愣住的我，小周笑了，“诶，小兴老师，我都答出来了诶，怎么办？”

练习生们也起哄，“小周牛逼！”“哈哈小兴老师脸红了哈哈……”“啊小兴老师生气的表情好好玩。”

这帮小兔崽子！我气的差点冒出长沙话，“小周，你下课后来一下我的办公室。”不管怎么说老师的气势不能丢，来办公室我好好教育你。

“老师，下课就是中午了诶，你要和我一起吃饭吗？”

03.

“小周，你是有自学乐理知识吗？”

他很认真的看我，“嗯对啊，从小就学了，还学了好多乐器啊，什么钢琴，吉他，我还会吹萨克斯哦，”他把自己的饭盒放在我的面前，“我也会跳舞，老师你看过我跳舞吗？”

“没有，你们班跳舞不是我带。”

“可惜了呢，我比较擅长拉丁，下次可以跟老师双人舞，我看过老师跳舞哦，小兴老师你的腰好软，可以跳很多很难的姿势……”他托着脸笑了，我脸上的冒出更多黑线。

“所以你这么厉害，干嘛来当练习生啊，完全可以出道了，我们公司不捧你吗？”虽然话说的有点难听，但我的确蛮好奇的，看小周的脸，五官立体，皮肤光滑，眼睛清澈明亮，作为出道役完全没问题吧。

“因为我年纪小，”他有些不开心，“公司说十七岁太小了，不能出道。”

他十七岁？……我无语了，十七岁188？十七岁乐理知识这么好？十七岁就来年龄平均二十多的练习生尖子班上课了？

我……我十七岁的时候才刚刚决定了自己要走娱乐圈的道路，才刚刚开始成为练习生。

真是时光匆匆，岁月不饶人。

“小兴老师？”

他叫醒了正在神游的我，“先吃饭吧，老师。”

“好，好的。”我拿出在便利店买的一荤两素便当，只见小周打开他便当盒，里面摆满了各种看起来很好吃的菜，还有……口味虾？！

“口味虾？”我居然叫出了声。

“对啊，我自己烧的，老师你要尝尝吗？”他拿起一个虾子。

吃学生的东西不好吧，呃，但我很久没吃到口味虾了好想吃。在我纠结的时候，他已经迅速剥好了一个递到我的嘴边，“吃吧。”

我衔了过去，嘴唇不小心擦到他的手指，他突然红了脸，看着我，“好吃吗，老师。”

好好吃……他为什么可以做出这么正宗的口味虾？“好吃好吃！”我露出了幸福的表情，毕竟已经吃了快一周难吃的便当了，内心有小天使在飞翔，这是天堂的味道吗，我要落泪了。

“啊——”又有一个虾子递到了我的嘴边，“张嘴。”我立马咬住，不小心亲了他手指一口，不管了，感受到美味弹嫩的虾子在嘴里蔓延，太好吃了吧！

就这样，我吃完了他烧的所有口味虾。

“啊——”我又张嘴吮住，但这次不是口味虾，是他的手指。

“你干嘛？”我非常疑惑。

“上面都是口味虾的酱料，不要浪费嘛，小兴老师。”啥意思？我没懂，是精华都在酱料的意思吗？带着满头疑惑，我吮住了他的手指，把有酱料的地方都吃掉了。

“呼，吃的很干净呢，老师。”他抽回手指，看着上面残留着的我的唾液，“老师平时也会下厨吗？”

“我？我不烧。”有老公养着我还做什么饭，老公精通所有菜系，每天都能变着花样做出好吃的菜。“但我也会做饭的，”我之前一个人住的时候也会做饭，“辣椒炒肉是我的拿手好菜哦。”

“好厉害呢，还有呢？”

“还有？嗯，炸香肠……”

对方好像是看出了我的水平，没在继续往下问了。怎么了，炸香肠不算菜吗？我很费解，要掌握好火候，炸得又香又脆也需要技巧好吧，虽然我好像只成功了一次？反正那些炸焦了的老公都吃掉了，我吃到的都是完美无缺的炸香肠。

饭吃的差不多了，这次的约谈也基本结束，最后我再次摆起老师架子拍拍他的肩膀，教育他说，“以后还是要认真听课，你这么有才华的学生，以后前途无量的。”

“嗯嗯。”

我插腰，“越努力越幸运知道吗！”

“嗯嗯。”

他走出办公室大门前突然回过头，“对了老师，你知道小言去哪儿了吗？”

呃，这个问题。小言应该已经回老家了吧。想到那刺激的一晚我就有点面红心跳，后来也不知道怎么会鬼使神差地想和他再来一次……但既然他之后也没来，那就当这件事没发生过吧！都怪混蛋老公！

“我不知道诶。”我眨了眨无辜的双眼。

“哦，没事，那我先走了。”他若有所思地跟我挥了挥手。

04.

“老公，我想吃你烧的饭了！”我抱着电话诉苦。

“想吃什么？等我回来你吃饭，我吃你，好不好？”

他能不能正经一点？虽然内心很无语，但我还是跟他一起开黄腔。毕竟近朱者赤，近墨者黑，近老公者黄，我是被带坏的。“好啊，老公你得负责把我上面下面都喂饱！”

“操，”他低声骂了一句，“我这边还有点事儿，估计还要几天。”

“唉行吧，你忙吧，那我先挂了。”

下班了，想到又要吃难吃的晚饭，我内心留下两行清泪。突然有双大手揽住了我的腰，我震惊地回过头。是小周？他怎么出来了。小周帽檐压得很低，口罩也捂得严严实实的，显然一副逃跑的样子。练习生都是寄宿制的，宿舍都有专门的阿姨看管，这个点他不回宿舍，跟我出来干嘛？

“小周？”

“别出声，”他作了个噤声的手势，“一直走。”

这明摆着是要跟着我出门啊。因为进出都要刷卡，这小子就是要用我的卡出公司。出了大门，我甩开他缠在我要上的手，“长本事了你！还逃学！”

他摊手，低下头，凑近我的脸，“没有啊，我这不跟老师呆在一起嘛，怎么能算逃学呢？最多算春游吧。”

什么逻辑，我掏出手机，“我要打给你们宿管，现在就把你抓回去。”

他抢过我的手机，摁下停止键。“诶呦，老师，别火气那么大嘛，其实我出来是想给你做饭。”

“啊？”

“看你的中饭就知道你最近一直吃垃圾食品了，我给你做顿好吃的就走，怎么样？”他笑眼弯弯。

“我不需要！手机还我！”我去抢手机，他却举得很高，我根本够不到。看我怒气腾腾的样子，他揽过我的肩膀，把我推着往前走，“走嘛，我们去买菜，你想吃什么呀？麻婆豆腐吃不吃？猪油饭？剁椒鱼头……”

他哪来的这么大力气啊？这是17岁该有的力气吗？被挟持着像人质一样的带走，我欲哭无泪。等到被拐回自己家的时候，我已经什么都不知道了。

小周进了我家，审视了一番，把菜放在桌上。我累了，直接瘫倒在沙发上，“随便坐吧，你做完饭给我回宿舍。”

他四处逛着，在我卧室停住，“小兴老师，原来张老板是你老公啊。”

他肯定是看到了卧室那副巨大的结婚照了，一整面墙都拿来做结婚照，不显眼就怪了。我有气无力地回答，“对啊，你可不可以快去做饭。”

“虽然知道小兴老师已经结婚了，但对象居然是张老板，这个事情还是有些……”他说什么？最后两个字我没有听清，他说的棘手？

他终于进了厨房开始烧饭，听到锅铲翻炒的声音，我想起之前老公带着围裙傻乎乎的样子，他总会让我先去睡觉，然后醒了就有一桌好吃的菜肴。想着想着有些困，我闭上眼睛。

“啵。”脸颊好像被琢了一下，我揉了揉眼，小周把我拉了起来，“老师，开饭了哦。”他怎么穿着老公的围裙，看起来好傻啊，哈哈，我迷离着双眼，脑子有些不清醒，吻了上去。

然后这下就清醒了。

“啊对不起！”我跳了起来，“认错人了！你穿这个围裙我认成老公了，不好意思！”好尴尬啊……我整个脸都烧起来了，迅速地把自己扇醒。

“噗，没事，吃饭了。”

这顿饭吃的异常尴尬，面对着几盘硬菜，我愣是没怎么动筷。不是不好吃，只是我好尴尬啊……有没有地洞当我躲一躲，或者这时候下逐客令把小周直接赶走怎么样？

“小兴老师，不好吃吗？你都没怎么吃。”

“啊？没有没有没有，好吃好吃好吃！”我夹了块豆腐作势要大快朵颐，但却因为手抖豆腐被我夹碎了，吃到嘴里的只是空气。

“你根本没有在吃。”

“有的有的有的！我有在吃啊，这么好吃，多吃吃哈哈哈。”我顺势再夹了块豆腐，结果豆腐随着筷子滑下，我又夹了空气。

“？”

“啊啊啊我有在吃，只是这个手啊，可能有旧伤，就很容易手抖哈哈，这不是我故意，就……”我开始胡言乱语了起来。

“那我喂你吃。”他从对面，坐到我的侧面，拿起勺子抄起菜喂我，我埋头吃掉，不敢看他的眼睛。结果他夹了块土豆，含在自己嘴里，捏着我的下巴，吻了上来。

湿润的嘴唇相贴，他灵活的舌头敲开牙齿，把土豆塞了进来。这完全超乎了我的想象，他倏然放大的脸和被硬塞进来的土豆。土豆卡在喉咙口，我被呛到了，大声咳嗽着。

他又舀了勺汤，再次吻住我，把汤渡了进来。柔软的舌头在我口里探寻。

疯了吧。我一把推开他，也不知道是汤渍还是唾液从嘴角划落，“你干嘛？你是不是疯了小周？”

我真的无法思考了，我的学生，现在在我家。  
给我喂饭？用嘴？

“我觉得你肯定需要冷静一下，咳咳，快回宿舍吧，别闹了。”我站了起来，离开饭桌，扯了几张纸巾狠狠的抹了几下嘴。

“我不需要冷静啊，是老师先勾引我的。”

我不是我没有。

“你把我带回了家，你刚才还亲我嘴。”

他从后面抱住了我，手臂环绕着我的脖颈，结实的胸膛紧紧的贴着我的后背，后腰感受到了坚硬的炙热。

靠……这个发展？

他那个又烫又坚硬的物体蹭着我的腰肌和股缝，我一下子腰软了，他轻轻地咬住我的肩侧，“小兴老师，你这是引狼入室。”

他的手不由分说的揉捏起了我的前端，身体里荡漾起一股一样的感觉，酸软而又刺激。

他在我耳边吹气，“你硬了。”

05.

我这不争气的鸡巴啊！

我哭了，上面在流泪，下面在滴水。肯定是因为前几天都没有释放，被小周的指法这么抚慰着，一下子就生龙活虎了起来。他也太会弄了吧，虽然还隔着层布，但他的按压都在我的敏感点上，浑身颤抖着，我的阴茎越发肿胀。

我把手敷在他的手上，想制止他的动作，“小周，你放过我吧，你是学生，我是老师。而且我还结婚了。你放过老师吧……呜呜……”

“有什么关系？和小言可以做，和我就不可以吗？”他恶劣地咬了一下我的耳垂，我不由自主地叫出声，“你，你怎么知道？”

“你自己说的啊，你那天找小言说的时候，我就在门外头。真是没想到诶，小兴老师居然会出轨，还会找学生做爱，真骚。”他拉开了我的裤链，掏出了那根，迅速上下撸动。

“不是的……呜呜……”我啜泣着真是百口莫辩，但阴茎却在他手上越发诚恳，龟头流出透明的液体，后面好痒，我不自觉的蹭着那个坚硬炽热的家伙。

“哼，想要了吗？台上这么正义凌然的模样，台下居然这么骚。”耳垂被湿润的舌头舔湿挑逗着，我站不住脚了，险些滑下去。

小周把我横腰抱起，摔到卧室床上。我正面对着的就是巨幅结婚照，帅气英俊的老公捧着花束抱着我，我荡漾着笑意亲吻老公地脸颊。那是结婚典礼拍的照片，那是我人生中最幸福的一天。

“不要！不要在这里！”我站了起来，小周却再次把我推倒。

“就要在这里，让你当着你老公的面，被我肏。”

他脱下大衣，毛衣和T恤，三下五除二就只留了一条裤衩，爬到我身上，居高临下的俯视我，轻柔地抹去我眼角的泪水，“小兴老师，你知道你这么好看么？”

我已经哭晕了，推也推不开他，根本不知道他再说什么了。

“当时我选择来这家公司当练习生，就是因为你在这里。你做偶像的那几年，你知道我对着你打了多少手枪吗？”他温柔的舔舐描画着我的眼角，鼻尖和嘴角，“我十四岁，就对着你的脸打手枪了。”

“我一直在期待这一天。”

他把我的T恤褪到最上端，让我咬住，然后吮咬着我的乳头，另一只手也不闲着，依旧在我下方撸动。这双重快感仿佛电流一般穿过我的脑海，我实在忍不住了，边哭边叫了出来。

“你的叫床声也很可爱呢。”

突然阴茎被一个湿热温软的地方包裹住，我往下看，他居然在给我口交，柔软的舌苔摩擦着我的龟头，又扫过柱身的经络，最后用力地吸吮着，一个俯冲，把我吞到了最深，龟头摩擦着他的喉口的粗糙。我颤抖着，射了出来。

抓着他棕褐色的头发，想把他扯走，他却又仔细地吸吮着，喉结耸动，他抬起头看着我，舔了舔嘴角，精液一滴不落地吞了下去。

“到底为什么要这么做？”我问他。他青涩稚嫩的脸充满情欲，我想我现在也是这样吧，我抚摸着他的脸颊，“我们不会有结果的，我结婚了，我很爱我老公。”

他深吻了上来，舌头和我缠绕在一起，无止尽的索取着我嘴里的津液，吸吮着舌头，仿佛要把我吃干抹尽，“你不用管我怎么想的，我只想做你的小狗，你寂寞的时候我陪你，我给你做饭，我给你温度，这就够了。我爱你的时长，远超你结婚的年数。”

精虫上脑，我伸出手抱紧了他。

他按住我的背，把我推到，我的脸埋在枕头里，屁股翘起。枕头里还有老公的香水味和体香，我嗅了一下脸更红了。我可不可以闷死在枕头里。

“避孕套放在哪里？”

我指了指旁边的抽屉，他笑了笑，拿出避孕套和润滑液。“还是XL的，张老板挺大的。真巧，我也是XL。”

“其实我想射在你里面，但弄脏你床单不好吧，”听见他撕开避孕套的声音，“毕竟，我不想我们的关系这么快就被你老公发现。”

他微凉的手指沾满了润滑，在小穴口打着圈，穴口微微湿软之后才进来，于此同时还揉捏着我的胸脯和腰腹，动作及其耐心和轻柔。进来了，一根、两根、三根，手指在小穴里抽插着，随着抽插的律动，我情不自禁的叫出了几声呻吟。

“别忍着，我知道你也很舒服。”

太温柔了，我不行了，别过头看他，看他耸立的阴茎，尺寸惊人。十七岁怎么这么大啊……“进来吧，早熟的小鬼……”

得到了允许，他抽出手指，一个挺身插了进来。

“太大了！啊！好痛……啊啊啊……”

太痛了，感觉到后穴被猛地顶开，火热的巨物不断嵌入，我哭喊着想往前逃跑，他揉捏着穴口，亲吻着我的背部，保持了一段时间姿势不动，在我的穴口更加柔软后，才慢慢进入。

为什么这么温柔啊，卡在半路他也很难受的吧，我拍了拍他的大腿，“别这么温柔，你动吧，你在这么下去我有愧疚感。”

“你愧疚什么啊？是你被我强奸诶，最多算是通奸？”他的吻又落在我的腰肌，惹得我一阵颤栗，“我和你第一次做爱，我想你得到百分之百的快乐。”

说着，他才慢慢动起来，随着逐渐的适应，小穴已经可以完全容纳他的巨大了，他一轮一轮地肏进来，大腿拍打着臀部发出响亮的“啪啪”声。好舒服，每次进来都擦过那个点，感受着每一轮的肏干，我的阴茎又满满抬起了头。

“这么舒服啊，把你肏硬了？老师，我再把你肏射怎么样？”

“随便你……啊……快一点……”

沉浸在快感里无法自拔的时候，我听到了噩梦般的声响。

“叮叮。”

06.

“叮叮。”

我要疯了，怎么这个时候打电话过来啊，我踢小周的腿，“别肏了……让我接电话，我老公打电话来了……”

他好像听不到一样，依旧猛烈的肏干着。我日，要死啊，我用力的踹他，“你出去啊，别肏了。”手机在大厅的沙发上，我得马上去接电话。

他慢慢褪出我的身体，我刚准备站起来时，却被直接抱起来坐在他的阴茎上，他就这样以在我身体里的姿势抱着我，带到了大厅的沙发上，拿起手机给我。

“接吧。”

我内心无数脏话飘过，无奈“叮叮”声不断，赶紧接了电话，老公熟悉又焦躁的声音在耳边响起。

“老婆你怎么了，怎么现在才接？”

“啊？我……我没事啊，呃，怎么啦，你，你想我啦……”在回答的时候，小周还在我体内进进出出，他的大腿狠狠的拍打着我的屁股，硕大的阴茎肏出水声，我极力忍耐自己的喘息，但这些声音无法避免。

“家里有人吗？什么声音？”

“没有人啊，我……我又再看……钙片……嘿嘿……啊……”我捏住手机，回头恶狠狠地瞪着这个始作俑者，他怎么肏的速度加快了，突然来这么一下，谁忍得住啊。

小周坏笑了下，速度变慢，在我体内碾磨转动着，这刺激更甚于刚才的猛烈，我咬着牙不让叫声传出口。

“你又在看钙片啊？这么想要啊老婆，现在我有点时间，我们开视频做吧。”

“啊？不……我要睡了……哈哈，刚才看的我困了哈哈，我现在想睡觉了老公……”要死了，我都能感受到自己的心跳，咚咚咚，真的要跳出来了。

“老婆你困了？那好吧，等我回来再干你。”老公在电话那头有点索然无味。

我赶紧一口答应，“好啊好啊，等你回来我们干三天三夜，干到你射不出我也射不出。”

“等我回来肏你，小骚货。”

和老公拜拜后我立马挂断了电话，真是心惊肉跳。小周在后面用力一顶，“我现在就可以把你干得什么都射不出。”说着他抱着我的背，更加深入的顶弄。

我可太累了，身心俱疲，任凭他在体内肆意妄为，在新一轮高潮后，我瘫倒在沙发上。他看我已经不行的样子，又像捞鱼一样把我捞起来，抱到了床上。

听到他撕避孕套的声音，我已经晕的眼睛都睁不开。

“再来一次。”

07.

我都不知道我是怎么醒来又是怎么刷牙洗脸上班的。

腰是酸的，腿是软的，屁股是痛的，脖子背后还有牙印。一起床发现小周早就走了，我也懒得管他什么时候走的了，拖着我老弱病残的身躯去上班。

坚持上完了课，我看到小周对我似笑非笑的表情，真是恨得牙都痒痒。练习生说他昨天半夜翻墙回来，结果被宿管发现记了大过。该！就是应该直接处分这个流氓，直接遣退。

忘了吧，忘了就当什么事都没发生，我在办公室的躺椅上睡着了。

一睁开眼，看到小周明亮闪烁的眼睛。

一切都已经发生了，发生了就是发生了。

“你妈的，”我直接爆粗了，印象中爆粗真的是太少见了，所有人给我的评价就是很讲礼貌，很温柔善良的老师。“你想怎样？”

“我不想怎样啊，小兴老师，”他拖了个凳子过来，居然直接在我躺椅边上坐下了，“昨天很累吧，但是也很爽吧。我也没想到，和你做爱是那么舒服。”

“你是小学生吗？还要发表做后感？”他能不能给我消失，我想静静。

小周顺着我的刘海，“我是你养的小狗呀，你喜欢的样子我都有。你喜欢什么品种的狗狗？阿拉斯加？萨摩耶？松狮？”

“我不喜欢狗。”

“你又骗我，”他依旧揉着我的头发，“你自己在社交软件上面发这么多狗狗照片。”

我选择闭嘴，听他一个人逼逼。

“真睡着啦？那我晚上去找你吧老师。”

什么？我睁开眼，一脸不可置信的看着他。

“z路y口x号10楼7室，我都背下来了。”他眼睛里充满着痴迷和深情，我从来没见过这样的眼神，虽然是饱含爱意的，但是却好像可以把你生吞活剥。

“你是要蹲在我家门口吗？你以为我会开门吗？”我翻身睡去不看他。

他的大手轻柔地揉搓着我的耳垂和颈涡，“让我进去吧老师，外面好冷，你忍心看着你养的小狗被关在门外吗？”

遇到疯子了，我内心充满怒气，“你有病。”

“对啊，得了相思病。”他在我脖子背后落下一吻，“开玩笑的，今晚过完我就不会再骚扰你了。反正张老板今天也不回来吧。昨天做了两次你就晕过去了，好不尽兴。”

“你别逼我，如果我告诉我老公你就完了。”

“诶？那你老公会伤心诶，这么如花似玉的老婆被我肏了。你舍得你老公伤心啊。”

我气到无言。

他吸吮着我的耳垂，舌头在耳蜗打旋，舔舐出一片水声，他可能真的属狗。

“说了就今晚，过了今晚我绝对不会再骚扰你。”

我回过头看他，他狡黠笑着我真的看不出一句真话，“你最好说话算数。”

他俯下身，吻住了我，“当然。”

也不知道他几点来，我也不想存他的电话号码。就这样呆在家里，坐如针毡，木纳的盯着墙上的挂钟，滴答，滴答，好像是死亡倒计时。怎么会这样呢，一切到底是哪里出错了呢？是我错把他看成老公，吻住他的时候？还是他把口味虾递到我嘴边的时候？

抑或更早，当我从眼罩旁漏出的微光看到抱着我的，不是老公的时候？

真的想得脑子都发胀，老公总说我是小呆瓜，小可爱，软绵绵的小羊羔。为什么小羊羔要想这么多让人头痛欲裂的事情？谁来救救我。

就这样胡乱想着，我听到了敲门的声音。

心脏又开始砰砰跳了，我深呼吸，换上镇定的表情，走到大门口，手指颤抖的程度我都惊了，左手按住右手告诉自己不要发抖，我打开了门。

“老婆，我回来了！surprise！”

意想不到的是迎接我的是老公温暖的拥抱，他身上熟悉的香味让我心定，但也让我更加害怕了起来，毕竟我身上那些昨天欢爱的痕迹不知道褪没褪去。

而且，最关键的是，小周应该还不知道张总回来了，他等会敲门肯定要尴尬死了。

“老公，你怎么回来了？你没带钥匙吗怎么让我开门呀。”我抚摸着老公宽阔的背部，试图把这个让人心安的拥抱无限加长。

“唉，我太蠢了，为了早点见你，我赶了最早的飞机，结果把钥匙丢在飞机场了。老婆，你一定要好好安慰我。”

我揉着他的后脑勺，“笨蛋老公，没事啦，你已经见到我了呀。”我俩像小孩似的，抱在一起旋转，慢慢旋转到卧室，他把我压到。

“跋山涉水，我来千里送炮了。你老公我好不容易啊。”

他又在搞笑了，我扯他的脸，抚摸他的鼻梁，俊朗不凡，深邃立体，我老公好帅，我突然花痴了起来。“千里送炮，一博妃子笑。妃子现在笑啦，这波不亏。”

“亲亲朕的美丽妃子，啵一个。”他玩闹似的在我脸上亲了好几下。我也亲了回去，抱着老公把他翻到，“累了吧，先休息会？”

“好啊，生物钟没转回来，是有点困。”

“你先睡一会。”我给他盖上了被子，把他手脚都捂严实了。

当我拿起手机准备打电话给小周的时候，才发现我没存他电话。正在干着急的时候，突然听到老公在卧室里说，“老婆，你什么时候自慰开始戴套了？”

“什么？”我心跳又加快了。

“我们家套少了好几个，而且你不是L的吗？”

“呃……”我的大脑在飞速旋转，“家里L的用完了啊，只好戴你XL的了。怎么，不允许我二次发育啊？”

他笑了笑，“我只是在数，我们晚上可以来几发，明天可以来几发，周末可以来几发。”

我冒汗了，他应该没有再怀疑吧，“不够去楼下买咯，又不是没有卖。”

“有道理，”他蹭地跳起，穿上外套，“我去买套了，记得帮我开门。”

老公出门了，没带钥匙。

看着挂钟的秒针不断旋转，安静的屋子里，任何声音都被无限放大，我听见我的心跳声，听见风吹的声音，甚至听到了空气中尘埃飘动的声音。仿佛一根针掉在地上，都可以掀起巨响，把我吓到。

等会敲门的会是谁，老公？小周？我希望他们都不要来，因为过于紧张和尴尬，我的小臂都起了鸡皮疙瘩，房间里温度好像也骤降十度。

这个假想是不成立的，他们肯定会来，只是是时间问题和先后问题。老公来了，我要怎么说？小周来了，我要怎么说？

我要怎么做，用怎样的说辞，才能打破这个僵局，掩盖已经发生的事实呢？

“咚咚。”

我浑身血管都凝住了。

“咚咚，我来了。”


End file.
